I Have Dreamed
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: This fanfiction is set at some point after Seto was crowned pharaoh and he expresses his sorrow for the loss of someone he loved. Spoilers for season five.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Yu-Gi-Oh or King and I song I have dreamed nor do I intend to use it for profit. This fanfiction was inspired by the song I have dreamed from the King and I, and thought it would be a good idea to create a story fic inspired by the song this is set after Priest Seto was crowned pharaoh. Also spoiler alert for season five.**

Seto walked into his tablet shrine and went over to a stone that had an image of a dragon carved upon the tablet, he felt a sense of remorse after losing the woman who would have been his queen, as he sang.

Seto: **I have dreamed that you were by my side, I have dreamed that you were alive. I have dreamed that you were right by me when I felt darkness in me.**

He started to remember the night they first met when they were younger, a girl around his age was locked in a cage by slave traders, he snuck past them and freed the girl as they were riding, the boy asked, "Are they following us?!" "No!" answered the girl, the boy retorted, "Good. I will give you this horse. Go on alone from here on out. If you keep this straight path you will reach the nearest town shortly. Then you will have to do what you can to escape!" he got off the horse and smacked it to go faster as he cried, "Go!" the girl asked, "What is your name?!" "Seto." Answered the boy and the girl responded, "Thank you, Seto!"

(Flashback ended)

Seto sang as tears started to form in his eyes.

Seto: **How you shined in the darkest evening, I have dreamed and enjoyed the view. In these dreams I loved you so that I wish you would be here so I would have been loved by you. I would have loved being loved by you.**

Seto walked out of his tablet shrine, unaware that the tablet was glowing a light blue and suddenly a beautiful woman who was as pale as a ghost with flowing snow white hair that had hints of baby blue, her eyes were as blue as sapphire gems, garbed in a beige long sleeved dress her name was Kisara bearer of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She sang as Seto left.

Kisara: **Alone and awake, I looked at the stars; the same that smiled on you and time again I thought all the things that you were thinking too.**

She started to remember the time he saved her when she was older as a caterpillar like monster wrapped its web like strings around her and just when she was about to face her death she heard a yell, "Duos!" a young man with brown hair, blue eyes garbed in a beige robe with light armor and it had a golden ankh upon his chest. He leapt to her, cut her ropes and he asked, "Woman…. What is your name?" The girl answered, "Kisara."

Kisara: **I have dreamed that you were by my side, I have dreamed that you'd never leave. I have dreamed of the times you saved me in my darkest of times.**

And the young man who was an older Seto responded, "Kisara, do not leave my side." He called for the creature to cut the chains and the thugs fell, Seto was holding the chain with one hand and the other was holding Kisara he asked, "Kisara, are you alright." Kisara nodded and she saw the other thug who was saved by the web that the caterpillar spun and he smiled as he commanded, "Gobble 'im up." Kisara opened her eyes that started to glow a light blue as a dragon with silver white scales with blue eyes appeared. It unleashed a powerful stream of light that destroyed not only the caterpillar creature and the thug controlling it.

Kisara: **How you unlocked my true feelings and the strength that was within my heart.**

As the two were singing, they started to remember their last day together. A demonic monster with a golden eye shot out a blast that would kill Seto, Kisara shielded Seto arms outstretched as the blast shot her in the heart. She collapsed in Seto's arms as he pleaded, "Kisara! Kisara!" the dragon was sealed in the stone tablet and in her dying breath she reached her hand for Seto's face and said, "Seto…" and she died.

Kisara: **In these dreams I loved you so. That I know we'll never part, so I will forever be loved by you.**

Seto (overlapping Kisara): **In these dreams I loved you so.** **that I wish you would be here so I would have been loved by you.**

Both: **I would have loved being loved by you.**

 **Author's Notes:** This song was meant to be sung in a similar manner to "I have dreamed" from the King and I. The dialog was inspired by the Japanese version of the series with the English subtitles. Please read and review.


End file.
